familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alturas, California
|image_map = File:Modoc County California Incorporated and Unincorporated areas Alturas Highlighted 0601444.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Alturas in Modoc County, California. |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |coordinates = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = California |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Modoc |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = September 16, 1901 |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 2.85 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.82 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.03 |area_total_km2 = 7.39 |area_land_km2 = 7.31 |area_water_km2 = 0.07 |area_water_percent = 0.57 |area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 4370 |elevation_m = 1332 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 2827 |population_metro = |population_density_sq_mi = 899.43 |timezone = Pacific Time Zone |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 96101 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 530 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |pop_est_as_of = 2017 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 2540 |population_density_km2 = 347.28 }} Alturas (formerly, Dorris Bridge, Dorris' Bridge, and Dorrisville) is a city in and the county seat of Modoc County, California. The population was 2,827 at the 2010 census. Alturas is located on the Pit River, east of the center of Modoc County, at an elevation of 4370 feet (1332 m). As the county seat, the town is a home to regional government offices, including a California Highway Patrol office and a state Department of Motor Vehicles office. History Alturas now occupies what was initially an Achumawi (Pit River) village known as Kosealekte or Kasalektawi. The city was initially known as Dorris Bridge (or Dorris' Bridge), named after Pressley and James Dorris, who built a bridge across the Pit River at this location. The Dorris Bridge post office opened in 1871, renamed Dorrisville in 1874, and in 1876, was renamed Alturas, which is Spanish for "heights". The census of 1880 showed a population of 148. However, settlement continued over the next two decades, until the city was officially incorporated on September 16, 1901; the county's only incorporated city. Because of its central location, Dorrisville became the county seat when Modoc County formed in 1874, even though both Adin and Cedarville were then larger towns. WWII Japanese balloon bomb On January 10, 1945, a balloon bomb was shot down approximately 30 miles west of the town. Geography Alturas straddles the North Fork of the Pit River, near its confluence with the South Fork in the north end of South Fork Valley, in the extreme northeastern corner of California at . The tall Warner Mountains lie to the east, the wetlands and wild rice fields of South Fork Valley to the south, and the extensive Modoc Plateau to the north. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of and 0.57% of it is covered by water. Climate The climate in Alturas is commonly thought of as being semi-arid. However, it has a dry-summer continental climate. The average January temperatures are a high of and a low of . The average July temperatures are a high of and a low of . There are an average of 36.2 days with highs of or higher and an average of 203.8 days with lows of 32 °F (0 °C) or lower. The record high was on July 8, 2007, and the record low was on December 9, 1972. Freezing temperatures have occurred in every month of the year; cool nights are common even on the hottest summer days. Precipitation averages annually. There are an average of 78 days with measurable precipitation. The wettest year was 1998 with and the driest year was 1976 with . The most precipitation in one month was in October 1962, and the most in 24 hours on December 11, 1937. Snowfall averages per season. The most snowfall in a season was in 1952. }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Alturas had a population of 2,827. The population density was 1,154.5 people per square mile (445.8/km²). The racial makeup of Alturas was 2,430 (86.0%) White, 15 (0.5%) African American, 81 (2.9%) Native American, 45 (1.6%) Asian, 7 (0.2%) Pacific Islander, 118 (4.2%) from other races, and 131 (4.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 347 persons (12.3%). The Census reported that 2,814 people (99.5% of the population) lived in households, none lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 13 (0.5%) were institutionalized. There were 1,238 households, out of which 391 (31.6%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 507 (41.0%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 181 (14.6%) had a female householder with no husband present, 65 (5.3%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 102 (8.2%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 9 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 403 households (32.6%) were made up of individuals and 160 (12.9%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27. There were 753 families (60.8% of all households); the average family size was 2.85. The population was spread out with 702 people (24.8%) under the age of 18, 219 people (7.7%) aged 18 to 24, 672 people (23.8%) aged 25 to 44, 802 people (28.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 432 people (15.3%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39.9 years. For every 100 females, there were 92.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.6 males. There were 1,407 housing units at an average density of 574.6 per square mile (221.9/km²), of which 691 (55.8%) were owner-occupied, and 547 (44.2%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 2.8%; the rental vacancy rate was 7.8%. 1,563 people (55.3% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 1,251 people (44.3%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 2,892 people, 1,181 households, and 753 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,316.3 people per square mile (507.5/km²). There were 1,367 housing units at an average density of 622.2 per square mile (239.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 85.9% White, 0.3% Black or African American, 4.4% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 4.8% from other races, and 3.7% from two or more races. 11.9% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,181 households out of which 35.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.6% were married couples living together, 14.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.2% were non-families. 32.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 3.00. In the city, the population was spread out with 28.7% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 24.9% from 25 to 44, 22.9% from 45 to 64, and 16.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $24,351, and the median income for a family was $31,385. Males had a median income of $36,500 versus $21,750 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,281. About 23.0% of families and 27.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 38.3% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Alturas is served by U.S. Route 395 and California State Route 299. U.S. 395 comes in from the south from Susanville and Reno. State Route 299 comes in from the west from Redding. Both highways merge in Alturas and head out of the city as a concurrency northeast toward Lakeview, Oregon and Cedarville, respectively. The Modoc Subdivision track of the Union Pacific Railroad and the Lake County Railroad (of Lake County, Oregon) serve the area. Alturas Municipal Airport is a public-use, general aviation facility located one nautical mile (1.85 km) west of the city's central business district. Government In the California State Legislature, Alturas is in , and . In the United States House of Representatives, Alturas is in . Economy Alturas is the headquarters to the Modoc National Forest, the Applegate Field Office of the Bureau of Land Management, the Modoc National Wildlife Refuge and other recreation areas, and is the trade center for the agricultural region, which produces beef, sheep, potatoes, alfalfa and lumber. Despite its abundance of wilderness, recreational opportunities, hunting and fishing resources, and natural environment, tourism is not a major sector of the local economy - largely due to the city's remote location. Local, State, Federal, and Tribal governments are the largest employers in Alturas.Modoc County Profile, State of California Employment Development Department, accessed 10 March 2013 A vibrant timber industry collapsed in the early 1980s due to increased production costs and low market prices for softwood lumber. The Modoc Joint Unified School District is headquartered in Alturas.Modoc Joint Unified School District The Alturas Rancheria, a band of Pit River Indians, operates a small casino just outside the city limits.Desert Rose Casino. 500 Nations. (retrieved 23 Feb 2009) Notable residents *Kayte Christensen, WNBA basketball player *Ernest S. Brown, former United States Senator from Nevada. Michael Kent Webb of Wichita Falls,Texas inventor of the sleep mode on computers and writer of the first software then called the Ethernet lived here. *John E. Raker, Congressman from California (1911-1926) and author of the Raker Act *Robert "Top Gun" Hight, NHRA Drag Racer John Force Racing See also *Modoc County Historical Museum References External links * *h2g2 Guide Entry A1065278: Modoc County, California, USA Category:Alturas, California Category:Cities in Modoc County, California Category:County seats in California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California